Professor Damian Grace
Academic and Professional Career Damien’s magic manifested itself at an early age, and he thought of himself as cursed, but upon receiving his letter from Ilvermorny he began to understand the truth, he was a wizard. At Ilvermorny he met Adrian Priest. Adrian and Damien has a strange relationship, for despite not being related at all, they looked exactly alike- they were doppelgängers. At first, this felt weird, but the two quickly grew accustomed to it, and became best friends. They would use their identical looks to play tricks on both students and teachers. Of course, this pushed them even closer together because others were always cautious around them, not knowing for sure which one was which. Despite living in different states they kept in contact during summers by writing each other frequently. Although they shared almost everything one secret was kept by both, but that was all about to change the beginning of their third year. Both boys showed up their third year with a black eye, and neither could give a really compelling reason for the injury. Eventually they both confided in the other, their parents had abused them. Adrian’s parents, being Squibs, we’re jealous of his magic, and Damien’s parents, being muggles, thought magic to be unnatural. So the two hatched a plan to get revenge. They studied intently in school, excelling in almost every class- potions, defense against the dark arts, charms. They were the best and everyone knew it. They even visited England, simply to improve their skills. At England they met an unknown wizard who sensed their anger. He taught them to use dark magic and forbidden curses...and they loved it, for channeling the power of darkness made them feel in control. They decide to take on the dark mark. After that summer, they did even better in school, further cementing the power of black magic in their minds. Graduating top of their class, they were the best and everyone knew it, and no was their time for revenge. They each asked their parents to come to a combined family camping trip in the woods of Northern California. Both families agree, not knowing the sinister purpose the boys had, for their intent was to kill their parents, and on the second night, they did. As they cast the killing blow, Damien immediately felt guilt over what they had done, but Adrien felt nothing but freedom. They used a disintegration curse to hide the evidence and proceeded to duel each other, simply to make it look like they had been in a fight. They returned and told the magic authorities they had been attacked by Death Eaters. An investigation turned up no corroboratory evidence, but also found no proof of foul play either. It looked like the boys had committed the perfect crime. But Damien’s conscience wouldn’t let him rest. He confessed the crime, and both he and Adrien were arrested and tried. Although Damien pled innocent they were both found guilty, but due to their different attitudes they were given different sentences. Because the twins learned dark magic in England it was decided Adrian would be sentenced to Azkaban, whereas Damien would be given a choice to either join his doppelgänger or teach at Hogwarts. Naturally he chose the later. Personal Life Damien was once married. He has mastered healing magic and can easily function as a medic. He doesn’t like foul language. He very much likes butterbeer.